


So You've Got a Choice

by Seekingtheoblivion



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, S2M31 Alternate Ending, girl!five, runner five/runner seven sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekingtheoblivion/pseuds/Seekingtheoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending to S2M31 Dog Days are Over<br/>Or <br/>The version where Five goes with Runner Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You've Got a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Because Five would never go with Seven, but I totally would. Also have been in love with Seven for like ever, with that deep, confident voice and his love for his dog, Bonnie. I mean, sure he’s a former arms dealer, but that just adds to his overall sex appeal, IMHO. Anyways, my feels for Seven means that I needed to write a short alternate ending to this mission, with my (almost, because I still love everyone at Abel) version of happily ever after.
> 
> And I am still a bit upset at Sam being more worried about his jumper than about Five during S2M29.

“‘There’s only room for two on this plane. Me, Bonnie and… you, Runner Five, if you want to get out of here, to a place with no zombies! You are welcome to join me!’ Seven’s normally even voice rose to a shout as he started the engine of the plane. ‘So you’ve got a choice. You can either run up that gang plank, or run out of the way!’”

Five froze, floored by Seven’s offer. A chance to escape, and with Seven no less. Cool, confident Seven with his secret arms stash, his adorable dog, Bonnie, and his frankly sextastic voice. Five thought back to Abel, to all the people there depending on her. And to Sam, Five thought. He’d be heartbroken, if he wasn't too busy being obsessed with his damned jumper again. 

Seven started to navigate the plane down toward the runway. Jolted by the sight, Five's thoughts circled back to a couple of runs ago, when Sam had left her for dead at Van Ark’s feet.

Betrayal and grief had forged through Five’s heart. But the hurt. The deep, basic hurt went all the way down to her bones. Forget Sam, Five thought angrily. He can find another Runner Five. He always does.

Five turned to Eight, who had been carefully studying Five. Her face filled with comprehension and anger.

”I can’t believe that you, Five, would do this.” Eight spat. “You, who has saved our town again and again. You would abandon Abel. Abandon everyone.”

Eight stepped back. “Go, then. Give up." She cocked her side arm. "Leave now. Before I decide to put a bullet through your cowardly backside.” 

Five hesitated, starting to take a step closer to Eight, then nodded and sprinted after the moving plane.

The plane slowed down and Five climbed aboard.  
“You’ve made the right decision, Five.” Eight said, relief coloring his normally confident voice. “We will be safe on my island.” 

Eight guided the plane down the runway and into the sky. Once they were settled in the air, Eight looked over at Five. His face softened. “I’m sorry it had to be like that, Five, leaving Eight out there, but she’s tough, she can make it through anything. And Abel will be fine too, they have good people to see them through.” Eight leaned over and put his hand on Five’s shoulder. “You’ve done enough, Five. We’ve done enough. We are done surviving, barely making it through each day.” Eight removed his hand and turned back to the sky. “We’ve done enough.” Eight said again. “It is time for us to live.”


End file.
